Yard work or small scale cultivation often requires the use of narrow width equipment to be pulled by smaller vehicles such as particularly the ATV which has developed a wide market in recent years. For this purpose, specialised designs have been developed for pull-type mowers, blades and other equipment for use with the ATV. However no cultivator has been proposed which provides an effective, simple and inexpensive design for attachment to the ATV.